Zander Zekk
Jack Sparrow was an infamous human male space pirate Captain, most notably in command of The Black Pearl. The son of Captain Teague Sparrow, Jack was believed to be born onboard a ship in space. Over the course of time Jack became the stuff of legend and many tales were told of his exploits, most of these tales however were fabrications concocted by Sparrow to bolster his reputation. Despite his many deceptions though, Jack did embark on a great number of adventures. Many of these involved the supernatural, and indeed, Jack's ultimate ambition was to achieve immortality, and live as a legendary pirate for eternity. 'Biography' Early life Jack grew up in a tumultuous household full of outlaws at Shipwreck Cove. He spent most of his youth unsure whether Teague Sparrow was really his parent, frequently referring to him as "The-Man-Who-Might-Be-Father". Despite Jack's resentment of Teague, he respected the fact that Teague was always there for him when he needed him most, such as when he nearly got his hand cut off by the pirate Rusty Knickers or when he was almost sold into slavery by Captain Lucille Graven. Jack was determined to follow in Teague's footsteps and become a captain of a ship, rather than just some ordinary pirate like the majority of his relatives (explaining his insistence on being referred to as "Captain" well into adulthood). As a teenager, Jack became fed up with his hectic life in a pirate family and the torturing of his "Grandmama". One night, he snuck into the study to consult the Pirata Codex, and, coming upon a section on freedom and the need for pirates to make their own decisions, decided he was completely justified in running away. Life As A Pirate Sparrow's early pirate life was the subject of many legends and rumors about his exploits, some of which were most likely mis-truths possibly made up by Sparrow himself to bolster his reputation. One of these legends told of how he sacked Port Nassau without firing a single shot, while his other notable exploits included impersonating an officer of the Republic Navy and a Jedi from the Jedi Order. He became a friend with the infamous pirate Jolly Roger, who performed unsavory deeds for the Brethren Court, in hope of achieving a position among them. During his early pirate career, Sparrow met a young woman and Dark Jedi named Raiana Tachi on Tortuga. Tachi was there to recruit a pirate crew for her cult called the Believers. He also at some point met the infamous Han Solo during his early pirate career. It was believed that Jack became chief of the Pelegostos as he picked up the cannibals' language which he again used during his second visit to their village to escape the Kraken. In 15 BJP while working for Shrike, he met a fellow pirate the "infamous" Jack Sparrow who was briefly a part of the crew, and the two became friends. Sparrow was not there long however, as Shrike felt as though he was not ruthless enough, and fitting to be a pirate. This was not the last time Han would see Sparrow however. He also met Angelica Teach, daughter of the notorious pirate Blackbeard, and they had a relationship together, but it didn't end well. When Captain Teague left the Court to become a Keeper of the Code, he gave his seat to Jack. He tied his piece of eight into his hair, letting it dangle over his trademark bandanna. Because of his position, it was possible that he kept in sporadic contact with his father. It is also known that during this time he had a sparrow tattooed on his arm to better identify himself to others as Captain Jack Sparrow. The Black Pearl With the Black Pearl under his command, Jack recruited a crew in Tortuga, including Hector Barbossa, whom Jack named his First Mate. The crew had many adventures in the time after this but nothing could amount to what happened next. Personality and traits Jack Sparrow was noted for his unusual demeanor, characterized by a slightly drunken stagger and wild, flailing arm and hand gestures that made him appear unfocused and possibly ataxic. This was possibly due in part to his constant exposure to hot climates. However, it is more likely that his demeanor is due to a common affliction of most sailors, a combination of lots of rum, very few fruits and vegetables, and a tendency to accidentally hit one's head quite often on low-hanging bulkheads below the decks of a ship. It was rumored that Jack suffered heat stroke while marooned on a desert island after Hector Barbossa's mutiny aboard the Black Pearl. Jack could be extremely serious on occasion, such as after shooting Barbossa on Isla de Muerta and killing Garris Shrike to save Han Solo's life. Jack's seemingly-perpetual drunkenness may have been the cause of his slurred speech. Average in height and build, Sparrow relied more on intelligence, agility, and quick wit to protect himself, rather than physical strength. He frequently outmaneuvered enemies with his words but when forced to fight he was still a formidable opponent. Sparrow was a decent, if self-serving, man who adhered to the Pirates' Code. He believed pirates could still be "good men," which was his evaluation of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Unusually altruistic for a pirate, Sparrow would risk himself to save others, most notably Will and Elizabeth. It was partly this benevolence that led the crew to the mutiny aboard the Black Pearl, according to Barbossa. Sparrow considered himself sensitive to the opposite sex, explaining that he had a "tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature." However, he was not one to commit to intimate relationships, as he considered marriage to be "like a wager to see who will fall out of love first." As a youth, he unsuccessfully flirted with deadly mermaids and with Arabella, a crewmate on the Barnacle. A mature Sparrow was more adept at sweeping ladies off their feet, although his conquests seemed to have a sour memory of him; former flames Giselle and Scarlett slapped him or anyone looking for him. He also had an affair with the Dark Jedi and Queen of Andara, Raiana Tachi, while her husband was away. The result of the relationship was a daughter that Jack had no idea about for decades, Siri Tachi. Tia Dalma, whom Sparrow apparently had a personal history with was rather pleased to see him when he visited her, although his anxiety over their impending reunion indicated they may have parted on less than good terms. At one point, Jack had a relationship with a mermaid named Marina, though it most likely ended on a sour note, so when Sparrow had encountered her at Whitecap Bay, she promptly slapped him before swimming off. He also at some point in his life met, Angelica Teach, whom he had a great deal of affection for. Links Gallery of Jack Sparrow Category:Character Category:Pirates Category:Males Category:Pirate Captains Category:Humans